CZ75
The CZ75 is a pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It costs . It is the only weapon that has Full Auto Upgrade as an attachment in Campaign and in Multiplayer. It is also the first time the player can make their pistol fully automatic in the Call of Duty series without the use of modded controllers. Campaign The CZ75 is first obtainable in the mission "Numbers" where it is Dual Wielded in the beginning by Hudson. It can be obtained from the holsters of the Spetsnaz troops with no attachment, Dual Wield, Full-Auto, or both attachments. The player is also given one with no attachments when Hudson wipes out on the ground. It appears again in the missions "WMD", "Victor Charlie", "Payback", "Rebirth", and "Redemption" in the Spetsnaz troops' holsters. In these missions, it appears the same way it does in "Numbers" with all the same attachments. It is fairly powerful and accurate, especially for a pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the "classified" handgun, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other pistols (minimum level is rank 18, when the Python is available). It costs . It has a standard magazine capacity of 12 rounds, which is increased to 18 with the Extended Mags attachment. The weapon has gained a large amount of popularity as a sidearm online due to its relatively large magazine, and the ability to fire fully automatic. Note that the CZ75 has idle sway without the Full-Auto attachment. It has very difficult visual recoil, making the player think they are way off target, often causing them to re-adjust even though the shot was centered. With the perk Second Chance and the Full-Auto attachment for the CZ75, the player will instead use the default last stand pistol, the M1911. When equipped with Full-Auto, it is advised to fire as if it were still semi-automatic. This will keep the recoil down, and every round will hit the target. Players with fast trigger fingers should avoid the Full-Auto attachment, as it adds recoil, reduces damage, and lowers the fire cap. Instead, it is recommended that such a player use the Extended Mags attachment, which may allow multiple kills before the need to reload. However, the Full-Auto attachment can prove invaluable to snipers, as it can give snipers a weapon that is useful for close-quarters battles. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Mag *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Full Auto Upgrade Zombies It is possible to obtain the CZ75 from the Mystery Box, either with the Dual Wield attachment, or without. With Dual Wield, it can be fairly effective up to around round 7. The CZ75 does more damage than the starting pistol, the M1911, and has much more ammo. Due to its high reserve ammunition, if one pistol is fired at a time, so one reloads while the other is shot, fire can be sustained indefinitely. However, some players may dislike Dual Wield due to the inability to ADS. This limitation can be troublesome when confronting one or two zombies, but effective in a group of six or more. Against few zombies, many shots will miss and therefore be wasted, somewhat canceling out the advantage of the increased ammo. If it is Pack-A-Punched with the Dual Wield attachment, they become "Calamity and Jane''"'' (for the left and right pistols respectively). It receives the Full-Auto attachment, 20 rounds per magazine, more damage, and more max ammo. While it is very powerful and has a rapid fire rate, accuracy is still an issue that hinders medium to long range usage. The normal CZ75 when upgraded becomes "Calamity" by itself, a fully automatic variant. It is recommended to swap this gun out for a more powerful gun in later rounds as by round 20 it takes 1-2 whole upgraded mags to kill a zombie. Gallery CZ75.jpg|The CZ75 with Upgraded Iron Sights. CZ75 Upgraded Iron Sights.jpg|Aiming down the Upgraded Iron Sights. CZ75ads.jpg|Aiming down the regular sights 5075319326_89efffbc82.jpg|Pickup sign for the CZ75 Full Auto in Single Player CZ75 reload.jpg|Reloading the CZ75 with Full Auto attachment. Calamity.jpg|The "Calamity", a Pack-a-Punched CZ75. Video thumb|300px|right|Attachment Guide thumb|300px|left|CZ75 quick succession kills. Trivia *Crawling when prone with Dual Wield CZ75's will not cause them to disappear from the player's view. *Although the CZ75 is "classified," it requires the purchase of only the Python to unlock. *The CZ75's Upgraded Iron Sights were originally misaligned, as pictured here. *The Suppressed CZ75 loses its suppressor when paired with the PSG1. *CZ75 has "CT75" engraved on the frame. It's very easy to see on third person view of the pistol. *In Redemption, Numbers, and WMD, the player might find a "CZ75 Full-Auto Dual Wield." Normally, weapons with two attachments read "Multiple Attachments" instead of being specific. *In Campaign, Dual Wield CZ75's have 20 round magazines. *The CZ75 has a unique empty reloading animation among pistols. When the magazine is empty, the character pulls on the slide instead of depressing the slide stop. *As a normal handgun, the CZ75's damage in multiplayer is 40-20; however, the damage for the CZ75 Full-Auto is 30-20. *Occasionally while playing Nazi Zombies, when reloading Dual Wield CZ75s, the right gun has no reload animation. Instead, its slide will be stuck back until it is "reloaded". After, the slide immediately is shown cocked. *The name of the upgraded CZ75, "Calamity & Jane," is a reference to the Scout and Frontiers-woman, Calamity Jane. *As with the Python, the characters in Zombies mode give negative comments after they receive a normal CZ75 from Mystery Box. *There is a minor graphical bug with the Dual Wield CZ75. *When the CZ75 gains the Full-Auto attachment, a foregrip is added which is actually a spare magazine. Like the Stakeout, M1014 and WA2000, the magazine cannot be used and is purely aesthetic. *The Create-A-Class icon for the CZ75's Full-Auto attachment is the icon for Rapid Fire, yet it does not increase the potential fire-rate of the weapon; ironically, it decreases the speed at which the gun can be fired. *This and the Skorpion are the only Czech weapons used in the Call of Duty series. *When firing the Dual Wield Full-Auto CZ75s in singleplayer, the recoil creates an unusual effect where the CZ75s are seemingly pushed below the player's field of vision. References &ch=1&sd=0?ep=106&ch=1&sd=0 http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/106&ch=1&sd=0?ep=106&ch=1&sd=0 ru:CZ75 Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons